


Cliche!

by somnolentblue



Category: La Femme Nikita, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean has amnesia and becomes a Section operative. Includes Stanford, possession, staged car accidents, and a hamster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a proper fic. It's the result of a comment exchange between myself and [](http://too-rational.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**too_rational**](http://too-rational.dreamwidth.org/) expanding [Six Sentences, Six Terrible Crossover Ideas](http://somnolentblue.livejournal.com/47519.html), and it's more of a fic-outline in comments than a fic proper. I'm uploading it to AO3 in order to archive the zaniness off-lj.

Sam had never expected his forging skills to stand up to Section's scrutiny, but here he was in the inner sanctum preparing to rescue his amnesiac brother.

**somnolentblue**:   
Hitting every cliche ever! Dean hit his head, lost his memory, and meandered his way to section as an operative. Section knows who he is, so they let Sam in figuring they'd get two operatives for the price of recruiting one. After much complication and intrigue (with a side of romance, as Dean falls for Sam not knowing that Sammich is his bro), they escape section after de-possessing Operations, who lets them go and destroys every official file on them ever created in gratitude. The End.

**somnolentblue**:   
To add the cliche cherry to 2 - Sam's in Stanford when Dean goes missing. When John pops up, say Sam's junior year, wondering if Sam's seen Dean cue lots of angst and a side of John-directed 'why didn't you tell me sooner' anger. After much searching, Sam finds Dean who's not Dean and stuff ensues!

**too_rational**:  
(Add in an illegitimate baby or two and you're all set. ^_^)

**somnolentblue**:  
(Nikita and Michael had a kid, but they want the kidlet raised out of Section so Sam and Dean adopt kidlet as part of their getaway/new identities.)

**too_rational**:  
Oh, so this is a challenge, huh?  
*rubs hands together and ponders*  
Attempt murder via car accident! Go!

**somnolentblue**:   
Possessed!Operations needs to take out Nikita, since she's one of Sam's staunchest allies in navigating the hell that is Section. Thus, he stages a car crash by possessing a trucker. She survives, and temporarily depossessed!Operations tells all to Sam, who arranges the welcoming committee for the demon when he comes back to possess Operations again. Incidentally, the resulting med visit reveals Nikita's pregnancy.

**too_rational**:  
Unrequited puppy love -- and not Nikita and Birkoff! =P

**somnolentblue**:  
Dean missed having a little brother, even if he didn't know *who* he was missing, and took Birkoff under his wing when he was upgraded to full Section operative. Birkoff knows that Sam's The One for Dean; however, this doesn't stop him from madly crushing on Dean even as he simultaneously fangirls their Epic Romance and accidentally-on-purpose cuts the feeds to their rooms on a semi-regular basis.

**too_rational**:  
An unusually smart pet saves his Human from peril. ^_^

**somnolentblue**:  
So, when Dean first ended up in section, he had this horrible fear of hamster resulting from an (unremembered) traumatic encounter with a possessed hamster that kept biting him and that could not be caught. (Have you ever tried to catch a hamster? It's damned hard, they're quick little buggers and can get into ridiculously odd places.) So, to desensitize him, Nikita gave him a hamster as a pet. One day, when HamHam was hanging out, he saw possessed!Operations come in and bug the place with unofficial wires and cameras. However, when Dean was letting him scurry about during HamHam's nightly hour of sweet, sweet freedom (he always came back when summoned), HamHam just happened to locate himself by the new electronic additions until Dean checked it out. Possessed!Operations gave it up as a bad cause if a mere hamster could spoil his plans and turned to new devious deeds.


End file.
